narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Hiroki's Jinchūriki Forms
Kaito Hiroki is the current jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kaito possesses its near limitless amount of chakra, stamina, and possesses accelerated healing, healing from the major gut would the Nine-Tails had given him within a day. After going to the Falls of Truth, he has since mastered the Nine-Tail's chakra. The inner world where his Nine-Tails resides takes the form of a forest, submerged under breathable water. The Nine-Tails itself is restrained with a "cage" of durable trees, and a barrier around them. After mastering the Fox, the cage changes into an inescapable barrier of water. Initial Jinchūriki Form By simply tapping into the Nine-Tails' chakra, Kaito's body begins its initial transformation. The first signs of this are his eyes: his pupils become slitted, and his irides will change from blue to red. Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his white hair will grow longer and spikier, as it stands on end. Though he is able to stand on his own two feet, Kaito can move at greater speeds by maneuvering on all fours in a manner similar to the Four Legs Technique used by the Inuzuka clan. Depending on how much of the Nine-Tails' chakra was unleashed, it will shoot out in a "ribbon-like" formation before wrapping around his body and glowing in an untamed way, like fire. The chakra when it shoots is also much lighter, white with red outline, before adopting the dark red color it has when it covers Kaito's body. This form also increases his speed to such levels that nothing short of a fully matured Sharingan or Bunkat Hoshigatagan is able to track his movements. He can also use the chakra as a shockwave, sometimes merely using a roar or thrusting his fist out to send a rush of energy at his opponent. His strength seems to increase to a level that allows him to break a tree in half with a simple punch. Version 1 After gaining full access to his Bijū's power, Kaito can generate a red demon cloak that surrounds his body. Once activated, his canine teeth and nails extend, and his eyes stay slitted and red. The cloak itself gives Kaito paws of chakra around his hands and fox ears on his head. This form grants him the use of the Red Chakra Arms. Version 2 By tapping into the Nine-Tails' chakra reserves, Kaito can enter his "version 2" forms. As stated by Sabu during Killer Bee's own transformations, this is done by forming the chakra into a human shape. These transformations are meant to give him an edge in battle without completely releasing the Nine-Tails, as that would endanger anyone around him. The version 2 chakra cloak is much darker than version 1 (similar to Naruto's four-tailed form and upwards). Fox paws form around his feet, the fox ears on his head elongate. While in this form Kaito often creates chakra bones, such as a fox's skull, to increase the strength of his attacks or shield his body. Nine-Tails Chakra Mode After Kaito successfully separated the chakra from the Nine-Tails, and imprisoned the Nine-Tails itself with a new seal, he can access its chakra directly whenever he needs it without interacting with the Nine-Tails at all. In doing so, the chakra envelops Kaito, and the shroud takes on the that resembles a silhouette of the Sage of the Six Paths, with his new seal clearly visible on the shroud, and the color of his irises also changes from purple to red. In this form, he always has his hidden eye visible. Unlike the demon fox shroud, which releases chakra as seething bubbles, this form's shroud releases chakra as flickers of flame. He rarely uses this form except on occasions where it is necessary. He prefers the Tailed forms for use in combat. Like the shrouds before, this shroud gives Kaito great protection, and enhances his strength and speed to extreme degrees. With one punch, he shatter reinforced stone walls with a punch, and no damage to himself. In this form, his speed is unmatched by any known ninja, but he states it is possible to be outstripped in the opponent is fast enough. In this form, Kaito can generate Chakra Arms that function that extending limbs. He can use them as grappling hooks, or to grab onto enemies from long distances and reel them in. In this form, like his punches, the chakra arms can crush stone with just a grip. After training, he's mastered the use of the arms, and is able to control and surpress their strength to manageable levels. A final ability is the ability to sense negative emotions as well as chakra signatures from very long distances. Full Nine-Tails Form In this form, Kaito takes on the appearance of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox itself, rather than just a cloak, taking on the appearance of a huge demon fox-like creature with nine giant tails, orange fur and blood red eyes. Aside from being in the training chambers in the fall of truth, he first went into this form right outside the Konoha borders during a "training session" with his Uzumaki partners. He is in full control of the Nine-Tailed form, and does not go through the "chakra trade phase" managing to convince, or rather bargain with the Fox against it. In this form, he is able to create a huge sphere of chakra in front of his mouth and releases it as a widespread blast, causing destruction on a large scale. In part with his control over the Nine-Tails, Kaito can turn parts of his body into parts of the Nine-Tails' body. Likewise, while fully transformed, Kaito can manifest his own human form from parts of the Nine-Tails' body.